Apology
by LiraWM
Summary: Anko misses Kakashi's b-day party but after an inspiring source she knows how exactly he'll forgive her. AU - Gift to my good friend Pochi-san


Anko opened the door, letting a huge sigh escape her lips while placing her keys on the bowl that rested peacefully over a table near the entrance. Turning the lights on she let herself in and sighed again. It had been a rough day and her boss that particular day pestered her even more than usual. Closing the door with a soft kick Anko rolled her eyes remembering the pointless orders he gave her the whole afternoon. Not only it made her lose her temper but also miss an important dinner with someone she cared deeply. "From all nights, it had to be this one?" she thought bitterly while taking off her shoes and sitting on her couch, taking the remote and flipping the channels. Nothing interesting was been shown in the 154 channels she paid punctually. She thought that paying for cable was in fact a bad idea, after being disappointed every single time she tune on the tv.

Frustrated she let the tv on a promising movie, walked to the kitchen and started looking for something to put in her rumbling stomach. Eating something at 11:47pm surely would turn into fat, but she didn't care. She was angry at everything and the least of her problems at the moment was some extra calories to burn in her work out routine. She was in deep problems once he arrived. Not only she missed his birthday dinner celebrations with his family and friends, but she didn't even remember to call him and explain the reason of her absence.

While licking the spoon that was covered with ice-cream, started to think what to say once he arrived. No ordinary apology would compensate the humiliation he might received during the dinner while his buddies and family members asked about where she was and why she wasn't there? Devouring the ice-cream she took seat in front of the tv set and started to pour ideas in her head while choosing which one was the best.

A noise brought her back from her thoughts, she looked at the source of it and an instant rush of blood filled her cheeks. It turned out that the movie that promised to be good, was in fact nothing less but an adult movie. Embarrassed she started to look for the remote, that apparently decided to play hide and seek with her, while blocking her view with her hands. But the noises were real loud, and even if she didn't see what happened she could picture what was happening with the sounds alone.

Finding the remote finally she proceed to turn it off, but her mind stopped her. Blinking with confusion but with a little curiosity she lowered the volume but continued to watch it. And after a couple of minutes she smiled and praised her intellect "This might work"

And with a devilish smile printed in her lips she stood up and started to work in her cunning plan.

-.-.-

The night out was great, Kakashi didn't expect those surprises at all, not even the presents. It was a fantastic birthday celebration, the best he had in fact in a long time. Everybody was there to hug him and wish him the best of the world, even people he hadn't seen in long time, everyone but her… "Where is she?" "Is she even coming?" phrases like that were repeated as frequent as his "Happy Birthday", which obviously didn't help him at all. Every single time someone asked about her, he felt a knife penetrate his guts and twist inside.

It had all been fantastic, but it would have been better if she did appear or at least called him to explain herself. But not even a phone call? That's beyond selfish and cruel! It was just inacceptable. Oh she would have a piece of his mind and perhaps this would led to something he didn't want to even think about. But he was in his right to demand a reason of this atrocious act.

He opened the door with rage and closed with a major kick, he didn't even care that it was almost 1am and the sound might awoke his neighbors, hell he didn't even care if the whole building awoke because of him. He was pissed and he had his reasons to be an asshole, so if they couldn't understand it, beat it! He didn't even bother to turn on the lights, he knew exactly his way over. He took a step into the darkness when he felt a presence nearby and by the time he looked over the spot he felt it, it was already too late. A rag was on top of his nose and the smell knock him unconscious.

When he opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings he noticed that his eyes were blocked by a kind of fabric, avoiding him to see anything but darkness. He felt a little dizzy, the smell of whatever the attacker used to knock him out was still present in his nostrils. He tried to remove the blindfold with his right hand when he realized that he couldn't move. He tried with his other hand, the same result. He panicked and tried to move his legs, but this confirmed what he already suspected, he was tied up. He tried to scream for help but his mouth was filled with a piece of fabric. Cursing mentally and fearing for his life, he tried to hold still and calm himself. But… how was that even possible? He was kidnapped, tied up and probably he would die that moment. He took a deep breath and started to think about his surroundings. By the way he was tied up and where he was lying he was on a bed. He then felt a cold breeze enter the room and caress his middle section. 'Great… tied up and naked' he thought bitterly.

Now he was sure he was going to be raped and then murdered, he then thought what to do… well he couldn't stay calm and wait for his death or put a struggle. Well since he was already doomed, might as well give the bastard a hard time. He started to struggle, harming his wrists and ankles in the process. Trying to liberate himself when he heard a snicker next to him. Shocked he stopped and gulped.

Scared but determined he looked to the corner he thought he heard the burglar snicker, he wouldn't get him, not without a fight. Then a horrible thought knock him over, if the burglar got into the house there was plenty of chances that he would have taken her too. Worried he started to think what would have the bastard done to her? Perhaps the same thing he was about to receive. His eyes crystallized by the thought of his beloved being tortured then murdered. A sudden rage burst in his chest and he started to fight the ties even more, not caring if they harmed him.

Another snicker burst by his side again. Angered he turned his head to the place he thought the sound was emitted. Turning his hands into fists, he tried to look as defiant as his condition permitted. That made the attacker chuckle again. But this time a sound of a chair moving let him know that the attacker was approaching him. A few steps on the floor confirmed this hypothesis. He tensed at the sound but continued to look challenging. Another snicker but this time it was on his left ear. He felt the warm breath of the attacker, making him feel against his own reasoning, a little aroused.

The attacker apparently noticed this and continued to blow softly into his ear. He felt ashamed that in this particular moment his body was responding positively to something like that. For the love of all that is holy, he was being kidnapped and stripped; it wasn't the time to think about sex. But apparently the attacker didn't think the same way, because after that with the tip of its tongue whoever it was licked the ear of his victim.

Against his better judgment he let a soft moan escape his lips, but the gag was blocking the sound. Nevertheless the attacker apparently heard that and continued licking. Ashamed but aroused by it, he let the attacker continue his delicious torture. After all is not like he could do much to stop it.

The attacker continued licking but now and there introducing his tongue to his ear. Now he was officially turned on, his member was proof of that. The attacker smiled and whispered on his ear something he couldn't decipher, but what his brain did catch that in fact his attacker wasn't a guy like he thought it was, the attacker was a female or a guy with really feminine voice. He hope it was the first option, because that would avoid a lot of pain in the ass literally and the shame on his family and friends when newspapers reported about this sort of abuse.

He couldn't think more when she started to nibble his ear, he decided it was best to pretend it was a she, and then proceeded to lick his neck slowly. He lost his mind once she reached his chest and didn't give signs of stopping. And well knowing where she was heading to, he gasped once he felt his member inside her mouth. She didn't even bother to lick it or even kiss it, she got it inside in one gulp. He had to praise her skills, after all he knew he wasn't small.

Her moves brought him back from his thoughts because in that moment she started to pump it skillfully, making his eyes go white. He felt guilty for enjoying this, but just for a split of a second because she decided to suck instead. She continued licking and kissing around his member, driving him to the edge of insanity. And when he was ready to finish in her mouth she stopped. Confused about the abrupt stop he started to wonder what happened, then he got his answer. In a pair of boobs engulfing his member.

The sudden change of sensations make him groan and wish for more, he felt dirty for his lack of control on his body. His attacker thought differently because she continued to play with him. And then again when he was ready to release, she stopped. Now enraged he complained, she laughed at his response and like before he got his answer once again. This time he felt how his member penetrated her insides. Now he was certain it was a she, because the boobs can be faked, the vagina too but it felt real… Very real. 'God let it be a woman, please' he pleaded mentally.

He silenced his mind of whatever self-respect he had and decided to enjoy the ride. It didn't take long when she started to moan. He was so deep in his pleasure that he didn't put much of attention to her, he decided to be selfish and let finally his release go. After a couple of minutes of pumping her ways to orgasm, she put an extra effort and let herself go.

He was exhausted and from her panting he guessed she was too. But that didn't stop her from crawling on his lap, approaching his ear and lick it once again. She then cuddled next to him. Confused he turned to her, expecting an answer. She then snickered and for the first time she spoke.

-Liked my apology?

Then it's when it hit him, her voice, her scent. Of course! How could he have been so dense? Relieved he started to laugh but the gag almost made him choke. She took it out quickly along with the blindfold and the ties on his ankles and wrists. He blinked a couple of times, adjusting his eyes to the dim light of the room and looked at her. He smiled and kissed her on the front.

-Yeah... only next time you'll be the one down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Pretty long since I wrote something about this couple. Anyhow this is a silly excuse to write lemmon hehehe. So cheers my good friend ;) love ya!


End file.
